


Inside Men

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Challenge Response, Drama, Gen, Infiltration, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC plays host to some unwelcome visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the primeval_denial Siege Fic challenge.
> 
> Spoilers for episodes 2.05 and 2.07.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Jacobs, Anders, Rees and Carter, belong to me.

Blood. There was so much blood. Too much. It was everywhere. Hands, clothes, floor. Shit.  _There was too much blood._

Connor’s head snapped up, the hatred clear in his eyes as he looked at the man watching them impassively from across the room.

“Why did you do that?” he snapped. “You didn’t have to shoot her!” He scrambled to his feet so he could look the man in the eye. “She wasn’t a threat to you. Damn it, you didn’t have to shoot her!”

The man didn’t respond, and Connor felt his hatred and anger and fear suddenly solidify. He was barely aware of Nick trying to grab him as he lunged forward, the fright clear in Nick’s voice as he yelled, “Connor! No!”

The butt of the soldier’s gun hit him in the stomach almost casually, but with enough force to drive the breath from his body. In almost comical slow motion, Connor folded up like a concertina and slumped to the floor, gasping like a landed fish as he curled up in an effort to limit the pain spreading out from his abdomen.

“Connor!” And then Nick was there, kneeling beside him, looking scared and concerned. “Don’t try to move, okay. Just get your breath back. You’ll be okay in a minute.”

Connor shook his head. “Abby,” he gasped. “Is she okay?”

“I can speak for myself, Connor.” Abby’s voice sounded startlingly clear and matter-of-fact, and as the pain in his stomach started to subside Connor was able to roll over and face her. She was sitting up, leaning against a table leg, hand pressed against her shoulder. Connor tried not to focus on the blood welling from around that hand, and instead concentrated on the fact that she was alive, talking, and staring at him rather irritatedly.

“What did you think you were doing?” she hissed, her eyes flickering to the soldier, who was standing over them as silently and rigidly as if nothing had happened. “You idiot.”

Connor struggled upright, ignoring Nick’s worried expression. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

“Of course I’m bloody not,” she responded. “But I’m not about to die, either. Okay, so it’s not much fun being shot in the shoulder, but as long as I don’t lose too much blood I should be fine.”

“Here.” There was a ripping sound, and Connor looked round to see Nick tearing at one of the seams of his t-shirt, clearly with the intention of using it as a bandage.

“Wait.” Connor shrugged off his waistcoat and held it out. “Use this. You only have one layer, and as you’re frequently pointing out to me, I have many. I can afford to lose one.” He smiled weakly as Nick took the garment and proceeded to shred it efficiently into strips. It had been one of his favourites, but it didn’t matter now.

Nick made a crude pad, placing it over the wound on Abby’s shoulder and tying it in place with a long strip of the waistcoat. Abby flinched and gasped as he pulled the makeshift bandage tight. Nick gave her an apologetic look as he tied the ends off. “Okay?” he asked.

“Yes. Thanks,” Abby replied, her voice wanner now, matching in sound the paleness of her face.

Connor scooted over to them, his breathing still slightly rough, but now mostly recovered. “What the hell is going on?” he said quietly.

“I don’t know,” replied Nick. “But you know who that is, don’t you?” He nodded towards the soldier, who appeared to be ignoring them. Although Connor knew if he tried any more heroics the guy would surely make him regret it.

“It’s…it’s the Cleaner, isn’t it?” he said slowly. “Leek’s man. The one you said died in the Silurian.”

“He _did_ die,” Nick pronounced. “He couldn’t have survived.” But he didn’t sound entirely convinced, and he looked at the ‘Cleaner’ doubtfully.

“Well, leaving aside _how_ he got here for the moment, _why_ on earth is he here? What _is_ going on,” Connor repeated.

“I don’t know,” said Nick again. He looked at Connor and Abby grimly. “But I do know one thing. Whatever’s going on, you can bet Helen’s mixed up in it somewhere.”

*   *   *   *   *

“Hart.  _Hart!_ ”

The vehement whisper finally dragged Stephen out of his unconsciousness, and he opened his eyes groggily. Then he wondered whether he actually had, as everything was just as dark with them open as it had been with them closed.

“Hart!” someone whispered again. “Are you awake?”

“I think so,” Stephen replied muzzily, grimacing as a headache started to take shape inside his skull. “Who’s there?”

“It’s Lieutenant Anders,” the voice whispered. “Are you okay?”

“My head hurts like a bitch, but apart from that, I’m alright. What the hell happened?”

“Not sure,” said Anders. “Last thing I remember is entering the rec room. Then I woke up in here.”

A vague memory flashed across Stephen’s mind. A memory that was mostly about pain. “Someone hit me on the head,” he said slowly. “I was in the rec room too, making a coffee. Then someone bashed me with something. Why on earth would someone do something like that?”

“I really have no idea,” Anders’ disembodied voice replied. “But we need to get out of here and find out what’s going on. Can you stand?”

“Of course,” said Stephen, although when he sat up his head swam for a few seconds. He put out a hand to steady himself, and then exclaimed in annoyance when he tried to lean on something that rolled away across the floor.

“Oh yeah, should have mentioned that,” said Anders. “Wherever we are, there are a bunch of shelves with stuff on them. I knocked some things to the floor when I stood up.”

“It sounds like we might be in the rec room storage cupboard,” said Stephen, as he struggled to his feet. “You know, where all the supplies and equipment are kept.” He reached out cautiously with both hands, and felt hard surfaces under his fingertips on both sides. “It feels like it’s about the right size. Where are you?”

“In front of you, I think.”

Stephen extended his arms out in front, and quickly met resistance. Anders exhaled in surprise as Stephen’s hands impacted against his chest.

“Oops, sorry. Hang on a minute…” Stephen’s eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and he realised that there was actually a small amount of light coming from behind Anders. “I think the door’s behind you. There’s light coming under it.”

There was a shuffling noise as Anders turned around. “Yep, you’re right. So, how are we going to get out, then? Breaking it down doesn’t seem like the best idea – the noise might attract attention we don’t want.”

Stephen thought for a second. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a knife or something on you?” he asked.

“Not at the moment,” Anders replied. “Whoever did this to us took all the bits and bobs I usually carry around with me. Although…didn’t you say this was a supply cupboard? There should be something in here. What do you want it for, anyway?”

“I’m going to try and pick the lock,” said Stephen.

“You can do that?” Anders sounded surprised.

“You wouldn’t _believe_ the number of times Cutter locked himself out of his office at the university,” responded Stephen. “And no matter how many times I reminded him, he never got a spare set of keys cut. I got to be pretty good at getting in by…alternative means.”

“I’m impressed.”

“What – don’t they teach you that sort of thing at soldier school?”

“Of course not!” said Anders sarcastically. “They teach us to be fine, upstanding members of Her Majesty’s Special Forces. Lock-picking doesn’t come into it.” He paused. “Actually, I’m just useless at it,” he admitted. “I’m more about what you might call brute force and ignorance.”

“Looks like it’s down to me to get us out of here, then,” said Stephen lightly. “I need something slim enough to slide into the lock – see if you can find something that will do the job.”

After a few moments of careful feeling around Anders made a small noise of triumph. “Will this do?” he asked.

“What is it?”

“Not sure. But it feels about the right shape.”

Gingerly, Stephen closed his fingers around the implement that Anders passed to him. It didn’t have any sharp edges, so it wasn’t a knife, but like Anders had said, it appeared to be about the right shape and thickness to do the job. “This might work,” he agreed. “Stand back so I can get to the door.”

Anders pressed himself against the shelves and Stephen slid past him, kneeling on the floor in front of the door. There was a faint shaft of light coming through the keyhole as well, so he had no problem finding it. Carefully, he inserted his makeshift jimmy into the lock and moved it around cautiously.

“How long is this going to take?” Anders enquired quietly.

“Hard to say,” Stephen replied. “It’s a delicate pro…”

There was a muffled click, interrupting Stephen’s answer.

“Okay, so not long at all,” he amended. “I’m disappointed. You’d think a state of the art place like the ARC would have better security.”

“It’s only a supply cupboard,” Anders pointed out.

“You haven’t seen Connor when he’s on a quest for biscuits.”

Anders smothered a laugh, and then they both took a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” Stephen confirmed. “Do you think there’ll be anyone out there?”

“Who knows? We need to be fast, in case there is. But we also need to be quiet, in case there isn’t. We don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

“Okay. On three, then?”

“On three. One…two…three!”

Stephen pulled the door open smoothly, and they both burst out of it, ready to either dive for cover or go on the offensive.

But the rec room was empty. The two men pulled up short, hardly able to believe their luck, and then looked at each other a little sheepishly, faintly embarrassed by their action man antics.

“Maybe whoever was here has got what they wanted and left,” said Anders quietly.

“Maybe,” replied Stephen. “Since when have we ever been that lucky, though?”

Anders sighed. “Since never,” he acknowledged. “I’ve never worked on an assignment where you could pretty much guarantee that if something could go wrong, it _definitely_ would. At least, not until I came here.”

“And I don’t think things are going to go right for us any time soon,” said Stephen, his voice abruptly dropping to a whisper. He’d moved over to the door, and was surreptitiously peering out into the corridor beyond through the small window at head height. “Come and look at this.”

Anders joined him, and together they both eyed the man standing with his back to them, about halfway down the corridor outside the rec room.

“What’s he doing?” Stephen said.

“Looks like he’s guarding something,” replied Anders. “Can’t be us, though. He’s not close enough. Must be something behind that door he’s standing next to. What’s in that room?”

“It’s an office, I think,” said Stephen. “Belongs to one of Lester’s staff.”

“But why would the guy be guarding that?”

Stephen looked at him. “Only one way to find out. Do you think we can take him?”

Anders appraised the situation. “If we can get to him before he can turn around, I think so. He’s a big guy, but there’s only one of him and two of us. We need to make sure he doesn’t get an opportunity to fire his gun, though. Or yell for help.”

Stephen grinned. “Piece of cake.”

*   *   *   *   *

Minutes had passed and nothing had changed. Nick, Connor, and Abby were still trapped in the laboratory. Abby was still bleeding, despite Nick’s best efforts to bandage her up. And the Cleaner was still guarding them from his position by the door.

Both Nick and Connor had tried asking him what was going on, why he was here, why they were being held prisoner. But either the guy was deaf, or he had the best poker face ever – he showed not a flicker of response to any of their questions, and eventually they’d given up.

Abby shifted slightly, trying to make herself more comfortable, and then inhaled sharply as the movement jarred her shoulder. Nick and Connor exchanged worried glances.

“She needs a doctor,” whispered Connor. “She can’t stay here.”

“I know,” replied Nick. “At the very least she needs some kind of painkiller, before she passes out.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Abby muttered suddenly. But her annoyance was no longer as sharp as it had been, and as she spoke she let her eyes drift shut for a few seconds.

Nick stood up suddenly. He kept his distance from the Cleaner, and tried to appear non-threatening as he spoke. “My friend needs medical assistance. Please, we need a medic here. I’m sure whoever’s behind this…” He avoided mentioning Helen’s name for the moment, “…didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Please, can you fetch a medic?”

The Cleaner moved slightly, and Nick held his breath, wondering if he’d finally got through. But then he heard footsteps approaching from outside the lab, their guard turning towards the door as the sound grew closer.

Tensing, Nick saw an opportunity. If the Cleaner let his guard down, just for a moment, maybe they could take him by surprise. Connor appeared to have had the same idea – a look of determination passed across his face, and he started looking around for anything he could use as a weapon.

But what happened next drove all thoughts of attack out of their minds. As the footsteps came to a halt outside the Cleaner opened the door to reveal their owner.

Nick’s jaw all but dropped, and he resisted the urge to scrub at his eyes. Surely he must be dreaming, or hallucinating, or something. The person standing on the other side of the door was the mirror image of their guard. Another Cleaner, just like the first.

Nick looked at Connor incredulously. Neither could believe what he was seeing. Even Abby’s attention was fixed on the pair – the sight seemed to have temporarily distracted her from her pain.

“She wants to see him,” the second Cleaner was saying. He gestured at Nick. “Now.”

“What about the other two?”

“They stay here. Watch them.”

“You. Come here.”

Nick’s gaze snapped away from Connor and back to the Cleaners as the first one’s voice rang out harshly.  _Maybe I’ll get some answers now._

“Okay,” he agreed. “But I want a medic sent here for Abby.”

“You’ll have to talk to _her_ about that,” the first Cleaner said. He stood aside a little to allow Nick access to the door.

Nick looked down at Connor again quickly. “Look after her,” he said quietly.

Connor nodded. “Be careful,” he mouthed back.

Nick smiled at him crookedly, hating to leave them both here, but unable to see another choice. Then he headed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like watching a face-off between a cobra and a mongoose. Problem was, Jenny wasn’t quite sure which was which. Helen might be poisonous, sure, but Lester had a forked tongue that most snakes would kill for. Jenny was all but holding her breath as she watched the confrontation.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?” Lester was asking acidly. “Since I very much doubt that you’ve suddenly decided to turn over a new leaf and join the good guys.”

His doubts were rather proved by the fact that Helen had apparently thought it necessary to bring some bodyguards with her. Two thickset, rather brutish looking men loomed behind her, both dressed in a combination of soldier and mercenary kit, and both carrying mean looking automatic rifles.

The two men could have been twins. Except it was more than that. They weren’t just similar – they were _identical_ in every respect, right down to the tiniest detail. Jenny felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked at them. What had Helen been up to now?

“Oh, James,” sighed Helen, shaking her head mockingly. “You’re so caught up in these antiquated notions of right and wrong. And besides, what makes you so sure that _you’re_ the good guys?”

“Perhaps because we’re not the ones who tried to unleash an army of prehistoric and future predators on the present day,” retorted Jenny, before Lester could answer. But then she wished she hadn’t spoken, as Helen turned to look at her with a mixture of triumph and speculation in her eyes.

Jenny would freely admit that she’d been thrown for a while after Helen had confirmed Cutter’s assertions that she was Claudia Brown with a different life. She’d questioned herself, and wondered if it meant she was somehow _wrong_. But eventually her common sense had won through, and she’d realised that it didn’t matter if there had been a woman called Claudia Brown in a different world. Right here, right now, _she_ was Jenny Lewis. And she wasn’t about to change for anybody.

But when Helen looked at her like that she suddenly didn’t feel so sure of herself. It was like Helen was trying to tell her that _she_ was responsible for Jenny’s existence, and that she was quite capable of making Jenny disappear if she so desired.

Not that she would ever let Helen see any of that. So she glared back at the other woman defiantly, until with a small quirk of her lips Helen turned her attention back to Lester.

“That was Leek and you know it,” she said, addressing her words to Lester as if Jenny hadn’t spoken at all. “Poor old Oliver was just too greedy. Just too simple in his wants. I was looking for knowledge, not power.”

“Ah, yes, Professor Cutter told me all about the experiments you were planning,” replied Lester. “Something about extinguishing the human race and then bringing it back again, wasn’t it?”

“You really can’t see the bigger picture, can you?” said Helen. “Imagine what we could do if we could control the anomalies. Imagine how we could make the world a better place.”

“That didn’t work on me, so what makes you think it’s going to work on him?” said a new voice suddenly, and Jenny looked up to see Cutter in the doorway, escorted by another doppelganger of Helen’s guards. Just how many of them were there?

“Oh, Nick, how nice of you to join us,” welcomed Helen.

“I didn’t exactly have much choice, did I?” said Cutter. He eyed the guards apprehensively. “Where did they all come from, Helen? What have you done?”

“Don’t play the idiot with me, Nick,” Helen replied. “You know perfectly well where they all came from.”

Cutter’s eyes widened. “Just how many other worlds have you been to?” he asked. “How many are there?”

“More than you can imagine,” she answered. “I could show you, if you like.”

Lester cut across Cutter’s outraged silence. “”How interesting,” he said, in a tone that implied the exact opposite. “But at the risk of sounding boring, I’ll repeat my earlier question. Why are you and your ‘friends’ here? Much as I probably don’t want to know, there must be a reason.”

“Oh, there is,” responded Helen airily. But she didn’t elaborate, and Lester’s eye narrowed in annoyance. “But don’t worry,” she continued. “So long as you all behave yourselves, no one will get hurt.”

“Too late,” Cutter snapped. “One of your little minions has shot Abby. She needs medical assistance, and she needs it now.”

Jenny gasped and started to rise to her feet, but at a glance from Helen she sank back down again. 

Helen gestured to the guard that had brought Cutter in. “See to it,” she said. “There must be someone around here who’s medically trained.” She didn’t phrase it as a question, but Jenny answered anyway.

“Lieutenant Rees is here somewhere,” she said. “He’s one of the Special Forces medics.”

“Find him and take him to Miss Maitland,” Helen ordered, not looking at Jenny this time.  The guard muttered something that could have been, “Yes, Ma’am,” and disappeared.

“Thank you,” said Cutter in relief.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, Nick,” Helen said.

“But you will if you have to,” Cutter finished for her grimly.

Helen just smiled.

*   *   *   *   *

Connor eyed Abby worriedly, and resisted the urge to check the makeshift dressing on her shoulder again. The last time he had tried that she had nearly bitten his fingers off – and he had to admit that he probably wasn’t the best-qualified person to be giving her medical assistance.

So now he was sitting a safe distance away, watching her as she breathed deeply, obviously trying to control the pain that was slowly but surely draining the fight out of her.

It had got to the point where Connor was seriously considering tackling the guard again, despite what had happened last time, when suddenly the door opened, and Lieutenant Rees walked in, shepherded by another Cleaner who then quickly withdrew. A small part of Connor’s brain wondered just how many of these clones there were exactly, but that thought was rapidly overwhelmed by sheer relief at Rees’ presence.

“Thank god you’re here! It’s Abby…her shoulder…she was shot…”

“It’s okay, Connor,” said Rees quietly. “Just calm down and stop flapping. Let me take a look at her.”

“Thank you,” said Abby hoarsely, as Rees knelt down next to her. “I’ve been trying to get him to stop for the last half an hour.”

“He’s worried about you, that’s all,” replied Rees. “Now, let me take a look at that shoulder.”

Abby hissed as Rees slowly peeled away the waistcoat-bandage, and Connor took a worried step forward, only to be halted by a look from Rees. He retired back a few paces to hover anxiously, occasionally throwing filthy looks at their still impassive guard.

“Someone’s done a good job with this,” Rees announced, as he removed the last of the torn fabric. He looked at Connor again briefly, and Connor shook his head.

“It was Nick, not me,” he said, feeling worse than useless. “I just supplied the materials.”

“Well, it was the right thing to do,” said Rees. “But I think we can do a little better now.” He fished around inside the bag he’d been carrying, and produced a roll of shining white bandage, a syringe, and a bottle of clear liquid. “This is morphine,” he said, holding up the bottle so both Abby and Connor could see it. “It might make you feel a bit woozy, but this is the best thing I can give you for the pain at the moment. Particularly since I have no idea when I’ll be able to get you to the hospital.” He directed a hostile glare of his own at the guard, who ignored him.

“Woozy doesn’t sound too bad,” Abby said. “Anything’s better than this.”

“Okay, then.” Rees gave her a dose of the morphine, and then gestured to Connor to come and sit by her – the combined effects of the drug and pain fatigue were already making Abby sleepy, and as Connor slid in next to her, her head lolled on his shoulder.

With Abby half-sedated, Rees was able to bandage her shoulder quickly and efficiently, tearing her top aside with no compunction to get the bandage wrapped snugly around her shoulder and under her arm, then pinning her clothing back together again over the top.

“There, that should do it for a while. But she really needs to get to hospital.” He stood up and approached the Cleaner. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but she needs proper medical assistance.”

“Sit down.” The Cleaner didn’t even look at Rees as he spoke.

“Please. It’s vital that…”

“Sit. Down.” Now the Cleaner did look at them, and Connor quailed slightly at the malevolence reflected in the man’s eyes. Clearly he would have no problem shooting them all if instructed.

Rees seemed to have picked up on the same thing, because he stopped trying to get through to the guy, and instead came back to sit beside Connor, although he watched the Cleaner intently.

Connor sighed, looking down at Abby’s head resting on his shoulder. Her face was still drawn, but she looked a little bit better. Still, Rees was right – she needed to get to a hospital. They needed to get out of here, and soon.

*   *   *   *   *

Miraculously, the plan had gone according to…well, plan. Stephen and Anders had pushed open the rec room door (which thankfully had very well oiled hinges), and then Stephen had held it to stop it swinging shut and making a noise, while Anders had crept cat-like up behind the mysterious guard. Stephen had let go of the door at the exact moment that Anders had hit the man in precisely the right place to make him drop like a stone, sprinting forward to offer assistance that actually turned out to be unnecessary.

He watched as Anders efficiently stripped the man of anything that might be useful, including his rifle, another pistol that he handed to Stephen, a couple of wicked looking knives strapped to his thighs, and his radio. The guy didn’t stir at all, and Stephen found himself wondering if the lieutenant would teach him a few unarmed combat techniques. Perhaps he could use them on Connor when he really wouldn’t shut up.

“He’s kitted out like a bloody mercenary,” Anders whispered. “Where on earth did he come from?” He rolled the unconscious guard over, and Stephen tried, and failed, to stifle a shocked gasp. Anders looked up at him sharply.

“What is it?”

“I recognise him,” said Stephen softly.

“You do?”

“Yes. He was one of Lester’s – the Lester back in my timeline, I mean – one of his goons. Specifically, the one who beat me up several times in an effort to extract information.” He looked at Anders bleakly. “Do you think this means that the Lester here is up to something as well?”

“No,” said Anders quickly. “Definitely not. Actually, I think I recognise this guy as well. He was one of Leek’s henchmen. He hung around the ARC a bit while the evil little git was putting his plan together. Then he disappeared. The professor said he died in the Silurian.”

“Doesn’t look dead to me,” Stephen observed, a little shakily.

“Nope.”

“But Leek _is_ dead. So who’s employing this guy now?”

“Who was Leek in league with?” Anders asked quietly.

Stephen grimaced. “Helen,” he said bitterly. “Well, that’s just great.”

“You going to be okay?”

Stephen pulled himself together. The last thing he needed was for Anders to think he couldn’t handle himself. “Yes,” he said firmly.

“Good. Because we need to get this guy out of sight. We can’t leave him lying in the corridor for anyone to find.”

The lieutenant stood up and turned towards the door the mercenary had been guarding. “Let’s see what’s behind door number one.” He opened the door slightly and peered in. Stephen heard a muffled curse.

“Bugger.” Anders pushed the door open wider. “It’s the captain and Carter. Quick, help me drag him in here.”

Grabbing the guard’s arms, Stephen and Anders dragged him into the office he’d been guarding. They dumped him unceremoniously in a corner, and then Anders immediately hurried over to where Captain Jacobs and Corporal Carter were bound and gagged on the floor. He put one of the knives he’d taken from the mercenary to good use, and soon both the soldiers were nodding gratefully and rubbing their wrists and ankles in an effort to aid returning circulation.

“What happened?” Anders asked Jacobs.

“We were coming up from the firing range, heading for the rec room, when someone cracked us over the head. Next thing we knew we were trussed up like a couple of chickens ready for the oven.”

“But far less tasty,” joked Anders. Jacobs glared at him.

“Sounds like what happened to us,” said Stephen quickly. “Only we missed out on the tied up part.”

“What the hell is going on?” asked Carter. “How did _he_ get in here?” He nodded towards the unconscious man in the corner.

“It can’t just be him,” said Jacobs. “He couldn’t have done this on his own.”

“We think Cutter’s wonderful ex-wife might be involved,” said Anders. “Although god only knows what she’s after.”

“It might be him,” said Jacobs bluntly, nodding towards Stephen. “By all accounts she wasn’t too happy when the professor took him away from her.”

“Excuse me, but no one _took_ anyone,” retorted Stephen, trying to disguise his discomfort at the thought that Jacobs might be right. He really didn’t want this to be all about him.

“In any case, we need to collect some more Intel,” said Anders. “Find out how many more minions Mrs. Cutter’s got hanging around, and see what we can do about it.”

“What have you got in the way of weapons?” Jacobs asked.

Anders displayed what he’d taken from the mercenary.

“That’s not enough. We need to get to the armoury.”

“That’ll be easier said than done, I expect,” said Anders. “We’d have to get all the way down the ramp, across the atrium, and past the labs without anyone seeing us. And I bet the bitch has brought more than enough assistance to make that a problem.”

“I’m perfectly aware of the logistics, thank you, lieutenant,” said Jacobs. He scrambled to his feet. “First thing’s first – we need to tie up sleeping beauty over there, and then we’ll try and get a feel for the lie of the land.”

Stephen stood lookout at the door while the soldiers tied up the mercenary so securely it would be a miracle if anyone could get the knots undone. Then they joined him at the door.

“Someone needs to go down to the end of the corridor and scope out the atrium,” said Jacobs. “Any volunteers?”

“I’ll do it,” said Stephen quickly. Jacobs looked at him

“Are you sure? It might be better if one of the lads did it. In fact, _I’d_ feel better if…”

“It’s fine,” Stephen interrupted him. “I only need to take a look, right? It’s not like I’m going to take on an army of henchmen single-handedly.”

“Okay,” Jacobs said. “But like you say, you’re only taking a look. Don’t do anything rash. Try and count how many hostiles there are, and then report back.”

Stephen nodded, and then slid out of the door into the corridor. No further enemies had appeared, and he was starting to wonder if Helen really had only brought a small party with her. He walked quickly and quietly down to the end of the corridor, bypassing Lester’s office, which was strangely empty, and then peered out into the atrium, keeping as low and small as he could.

For a second he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He blinked a couple of times, and looked again. Nope, everything was still the same.

“Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey.”

Rees’ whisper was quiet but insistent, and Connor glanced worriedly at their guard before inclining his head to show that he’d heard.

“What do you think’s in those bottles?” Rees asked.

Connor blinked at the seemingly random question, and then looked around, his eyes settling on a row of bottles on a bench off to their right.

“Not sure,” he whispered back. “They analyse the samples we bring back through the anomalies in here, so I guess chemicals and stuff.”

“Anything painful? Acid, perhaps?”

Connor felt a slow smile spread over his face. “Probably,” he said, nodding slightly. “Most of these would probably be fairly unpleasant if you got a face full.”

“We’re going to need a distraction, though,” Rees muttered. “Where’s a dinosaur when you need one?”

Suddenly, Connor felt Abby squeeze his arm lightly. He looked down at her in time to see her eyes flick down to her shoulder. “One distraction coming up,” he whispered quickly.

“What?”

“Just play along,” he hissed, as Abby abruptly let out a loud moan.

“Oh, it hurts!”

“I think the painkiller is wearing off,” said Connor. “She needs another dose.”

Rees hurriedly shuffled sideways towards the bag sitting on the floor between him and the bench, and made a show of rummaging around in it. Abby was still moaning, clutching at her shoulder as Connor made soothing noises.

“Damn! There’s none left! I gave her the last dose,” Rees cursed. “Of all the stupid things…”

Connor immediately looked towards the Cleaner. “Please, you have to do something. Get some more medicine, please. Or let us take her to the medical bay.”

“No one’s going anywhere,” the Cleaner responded harshly.

“Please…it hurts…” Abby was playing her part very well, although Connor was worried that not all of her gasps and moans were down to good acting.

“Shut her up,” snapped the Cleaner.

“She’s in pain. Please…” Connor stood up, walking towards the Cleaner, who took a menacing step forward, as if to forestall him.

“Sit down!”

“But she needs help.” Out of the corner of his eye, Connor could see Rees moving stealthily closer to the bench. He tried not to let his gaze stray that way, instead keeping his attention on the hulking man in front of him. Behind them, Abby whimpered pathetically.

“Get back. I won’t tell you twice.”

“But…”

The Cleaner raised his weapon, pointing it directly at Connor. Connor forced himself to stand his ground, even though he felt sick with fear.  _Come on, Rees._

“Connor!”

Connor threw himself to one side as the bottle swung past him. There was a crash, and then a roar of pain. Connor scrambled backwards, towards Abby, as Rees and the Cleaner fell to the ground, struggling together on the floor.

But the Cleaner was at a distinct disadvantage. Connor wasn’t sure exactly what Rees had doused him with, but his eyes were screwed up, and the skin on his face looked scalded. It was clear that Rees had the upper hand, and he quickly wrenched the Cleaner’s weapon out of his grip and then clubbed him with it. The man fell still instantly.

Rees looked down at him for a few seconds, his expression unreadable, and then transferred his gaze to Connor and Abby. “You two okay?”

“Yes,” said Abby, as Connor nodded shakily.

“What did you hit him with?” he asked.

“Sulphuric acid,” replied Rees. One corner of his mouth hitched up slightly. “Concentrated sulphuric acid.”

Connor winced theatrically. “Ouch.”

“Is he dead?” Abby asked quietly.

Rees looked at her sharply. “No,” he replied. “But I don’t think he’s going to be bothering anyone for a while.”

“Good.”

There was a brief pause, and then Rees leant down and dragged a pistol from a holster strapped to the Cleaner’s thigh. He held it out to Connor. “Here you go.”

Connor looked at the gun with wide eyes. “What do you want me to do with that?”

“Hopefully nothing,” said Rees. “It’s a last resort _only_. Take it.”

“Go on, Connor.” Abby nudged him. “You’re always going on about how you want a gun.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m revising that idea,” Connor murmured, but he nonetheless took the pistol from Rees, holding it gingerly.

“Can you walk?” Rees asked Abby.

“It’s my shoulder that’s injured, not my legs,” she replied, giving him a withering stare. But when Connor helped to her feet she wobbled, and he decided to leave the arm that was round her waist in place. “Just an excuse to cop a feel,” she muttered, but she didn’t push him away.

“We need to get out of here,” pronounced Rees. “Before we get discovered. Frankly, I’m surprised no one’s turned up to see what the commotion was yet. We weren’t exactly being quiet a minute ago.”

“We should find the others,” said Connor. “Stephen and Jenny and Lester…and Nick.”

Rees looked at him. “We have no idea where they are,” he replied patiently. “And no idea how many more of these goons there are hanging around.”

“I’m sure Helen’s brought more than enough of them to ‘protect’ her,” said Abby sourly.

“Cutter’s wife?” Rees sounded surprised. “She’s behind this?”

“Nick thinks so,” said Connor. “And really, who else could it be? This lot…” He jerked his head towards the unconscious Cleaner, “…haven’t got the brain power to put together a plan like this.”

“You haven’t seen her, then?” Abby asked.

“No,” said Rees. “The bloody heavies got the jump on me in the gym. I was under guard there until word came down that I was needed here. I haven’t got a clue what’s going on.”

“None of us have,” said Connor. “That’s why we need to find Nick. He’s with Helen. Then maybe we can get some answers.”

“And do you really think she’s going to just give them to you?” Rees asked, sounding a little exasperated now. “No, we need to find somewhere to hide, and some way of gathering information. Then we can decide what to do.”

“But…” Connor started, but Rees hadn’t finished.

“And besides, do you really think Abby’s in any fit state to go haring around the place after the professor and his erstwhile ex? No. She needs a hospital, and failing that, some rest.”

Connor looked down at Abby guiltily – she half-smiled back up at him wanly, but there was no disguising that Rees was right. She was in no condition to be mounting any kind of offensive, and right now she had to be his first priority.

“Okay.” He gave in. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Rees was brisk. “Now, we need somewhere to hole up for a bit. Any ideas?”

Connor thought for a second, then smiled. “I know just the place.”

*   *   *   *   *

Stephen crept back down the corridor, and slid through the door of the office where all the soldiers were waiting for him. They looked at him expectantly as he struggled to find the words to describe what he’d seen.

“Well?” asked Anders eventually, and a little impatiently. “What’s going on?”

“There are…more of them,” stuttered Stephen, waving his hand vaguely at the unconscious guard.

“Well, of course there are. You don’t think the lovely Mrs. Cutter brought only one helper with her, do you?”

“No, I mean…” Stephen swallowed. “There are more of _them_.”

“What are you talking about?” said Jacobs sharply.

“They all…they all look like him.”

“What, you mean kitted out as mercenaries?” said Carter.

“No, I mean they all look _exactly_ like him. They’re exactly the same. Doppelgangers, clones, whatever. But they’re all identical.”

“That’s not possible,” said Anders. “You must be mistaken.”

But Jacobs was watching Stephen closely. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

Stephen swallowed again. “I’m sure,” he replied. “My god, what has she done? Where did they come from?”

“We can’t worry about that now,” said Jacobs. “We need to do something. How many of them were there?”

“At least ten,” answered Stephen, trying to remember what he’d seen.

“And how were they positioned?”

“About five on the upper walkway, a couple on the ramp, and maybe three in the centre of the atrium with Helen.”

“You saw Helen?”

“Yes, she was by the anomaly detector. With Jenny and Lester and Nick.”

“Is that it? No one else was there?”

“No.”

“Then we have to assume that there are more of these clones elsewhere in the building,” said Jacobs. “If you didn’t see Temple or Maitland or Lieutenant Rees, then they must be under guard somewhere else.”

“What about Davis and his unit? Can’t they help?”

“We’re on rotating shifts at the moment. They’re on standby in case we need them, but they can’t help us now.”

“So it’s just us, then,” said Stephen.

“Just us,” agreed Jacobs.

“With two guns and two knives,” put in Anders sourly. “And it sounds like we’ve got no way of getting to the armoury.” He pulled a disgusted face. “Christ, you’d think whoever designed this building could have installed a back staircase or something. It’s a health and safety nightmare!”

“Lieutenant, you keep the rifle,” said Jacobs decisively. “You’re the best shot – and I think we’re going to need you on top form.” He looked at Stephen. “Sorry, Hart, but I’m going to have to ask you for that pistol.”

Stephen handed it over, suddenly very aware of how defenceless he felt without it. He mentally shook himself. Jacobs wouldn’t let anything happen to him, and it made far more sense for the captain to have the gun than him.

Carter was strapping the sheaths containing the knives to his thighs, and Stephen glanced around quickly for something, anything, he could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, the office could furnish him with nothing more deadly than a stapler, and he reluctantly gave up, and turned back to Jacobs, waiting for him to announce his plan.

“So, what are we going to do?” Anders asked.

“We’re going out there,” replied Jacobs. “And we’re going to take out as many of them as we can.”

“But that’s suicide!”

“Would you rather stay in here like a coward?” Jacobs snapped.

Anders subsided. “Of course not, sir. But surely we’d be better off finding a way to improve the odds first?”

“Well, if you’ve got any suggestions, I’d be happy to hear them.” Jacobs’ gaze flicked between Anders, Carter, and Stephen. None of them spoke.

“Right, then. You know the drill. Take out the easiest targets first, lieutenant – preferably the ones near Helen and the professor to start with, if you can. But _try_ not to hit any of the civilians.”

“As if I would.” Anders sounded insulted.

“Hart, stay behind us and keep your head down. If any more of the clones come up from the rear, you and Carter try to deal with them.” Jacobs smiled grimly. “I know you haven’t got much in the way of weapons, and I’m sorry. But do the best you can, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” replied Carter.

Stephen nodded silently. He couldn’t help thinking that Anders was right. This _was_ suicide. But he also knew that Jacobs was right, too – they had no other choice.

“Right, let’s move out.”

But they hadn’t got more than two steps towards the door before an ear-splitting wail shattered the quiet. It was the anomaly detector siren.

“Oh great, that’s all we need!” Anders yelled over the noise.

But Stephen noticed that Jacobs was smiling. “What?” he mouthed.

“This is _just_ what we need,” replied Jacobs. “This, lads, sounds like a distraction!”

*   *   *   *   *

Connor hurriedly tapped a few keys, and then nodded in satisfaction as the image he’d been after flickered on to the screen.

“Have you found it?” Rees whispered.

“Yes,” replied Connor. “Come and see.”

He felt Rees move up behind him, and together they watched the video feed.

They’d made it to the server room with surprisingly little difficulty, their biggest problem being Abby’s injury. She’d refused to let Rees carry her, and although they’d made decent progress from the laboratory to this hiding place, Connor hadn’t been able to help glancing over his shoulder every few seconds, convinced that another Cleaner was going to appear and stop them.

But everything had seemed blessedly quiet, and they’d made it to their new hidey-hole without incident. Connor was surprised, actually – considering how closely they’d been guarded while in the lab, he’d expected the rest of the ARC to be crawling with Cleaners. But it wasn’t.

And now he knew why. Upon reaching the server room, he’d immediately set to work at one of the terminals while Rees made Abby as comfortable as possible, hacking into the system and bringing up the security camera feeds that covered the atrium. And he’d immediately found what he was looking for.

The grainy video showed Nick, Helen, Lester, and Jenny all clustered round the anomaly detector, with several Cleaners surrounding them. And as he brought up the separate feed for the upper walkway, Connor could see that there were several more clones stationed there too.

“Well, that explains that, then,” Rees commented. “Mrs. Cutter clearly wants to keep herself well guarded. Stupid idea. She may think she’s looking after Number One, but she’s actually leaving herself more defenceless than she knows. I mean, look how easily we got away from our one and only guard. And one of us is injured!”

Abby coughed, and then spoke quietly. “But that’s Helen all over,” she said. “Always thinking she’s the most important person in any room.” There was a brief flash of white in the dimness of the server room as she smiled. Then she coughed again.

Connor looked at her worriedly for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen again. “So, what are we going to do about them, then?” he asked.

“I’ve already told you, I’m not sure there’s anything we can do,” replied Rees. “We can’t exactly mount an offensive with one soldier, one computer hacker, and one injured lizard expert.” He made a small sound of annoyance. “If only we knew where the captain and the others were. Maybe they could help.”

“They’re probably under guard somewhere, like we were,” Connor offered.

Rees sighed. “You’re probably right,” he agreed. “And therefore they’re not going to be able to help us.” But he was eyeing the computer terminal as he spoke, clearly having an idea.

“What else can you do with this thing?” he asked.

“Um, well, from here I can get access to most of the ARC’s systems. Security, environmental, databases, communications…”

“What about the anomaly detector? Can you access that?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Would you be able to set it off? Like you do when you’re testing it?”

“Should be able to. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking we could do with a distraction. Maybe then we could try and find the others. Or maybe the professor could use it to get away from Helen or something.”

Connor frowned doubtfully. “It sounds a bit thin…”

“Have you got a better idea? I’m not saying it’s brilliant, and I don’t know exactly what good it will do us, but it might give us an opportunity to do _something_.”

“And something’s better than nothing,” Connor agreed. His hands immediately started moving over the keyboard again as Rees moved back to check on Abby.

The siren of the anomaly detector sounded shockingly loud, even muffled as it was by the closed door and half drowned out by the loud hum of the servers.

Rees looked up quickly. “Brilliant, Connor! Now, let’s see what’s going on.”

But Connor forestalled him. “Er…that wasn’t me.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t set it off.” He paused. “It’s a real alert. It’s actually an anomaly.”

“You have got to be joking.”

“I’m really not.”

Rees thought for a minute, and then shrugged. “Oh well. This’ll do just as well. What’s happening in the atrium?”

Connor looked at the screen. Jenny had moved up to look at the detector, while Nick and Helen appeared to be arguing about something. One of Cleaners moved closer to Helen protectively, but she waved him off, looking vaguely annoyed.

“They’re just talking,” Connor said. “Nothing else.”

Then Helen’s head snapped round suddenly, looking up and off camera. And Connor suddenly realised that one of the other Cleaners near the detector had fallen to one knee, his weapon dropping to the floor.

He watched as Nick, Jenny and Lester all ducked for cover, keeping their heads well down. “What’s going on now?” he wondered worriedly, wishing the security cameras had sound.

“It looks like he’s been shot,” said Rees, pointing at the collapsed Cleaner. “But that can’t be…”

The siren shut off suddenly, and in the ensuing quiet Connor could hear another noise. One that sounded very much like gunshots.

Rees instantly moved towards the door, scooping up the rifle from the floor as he went. He listened for a couple of seconds longer, and then opened the door a crack. “I’m going to see what’s going on,” he said. “Stay here and keep quiet.”

“What? But…”

But the soldier was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyeing Helen warily, Nick tried to think of some way to get through to her that wouldn’t sound confrontational. That wouldn’t help matters at all. He needed to appeal to Helen’s humanity. If she had any left.

Lester, however, didn’t appear to have any such qualms about pissing Helen off. “This is all very tiresome,” he was saying. “You must realise you can’t win here, Mrs. Cutter. I don’t know what the aim of this potty little plan of yours is, but sooner or later someone’s going to realise that they can’t get in contact with us, and then the whole of Her Majesty’s Armed Forces will be down on you and your ragtag crew like a ton of bricks.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, James,” replied Helen calmly. “After all, you can’t let regiments of soldiers run amok in here. You can’t risk them finding out what this project is all about.”

“That won’t matter,” asserted Jenny, but she didn’t sound quite convinced, and Helen smiled before she turned her back on the pair, dismissing them as completely as if they weren’t even there.

“Helen, what do you want?” Nick asked. “Why have you done this?” He gestured to the multiple Cleaners surrounding them. “If you wanted to talk to me you could have just come to see me somewhere else. You didn’t have to go to these lengths.”

“Oh, but I did,” replied Helen enigmatically.

Nick tried again. “You don’t have to do this. Just let everyone else go, and I promise we can go somewhere and talk. Just you and me. I know you don’t want anyone to get hurt. You let Rees go to Abby, that proves it.” Mentally, Nick crossed his fingers, hoping that Abby was still alright. And Connor too. “Just stop this, and we can sort everything out.”

“Oh, Nick.” Helen tutted mockingly. “You just don’t get it, do you? I don’t want to ‘talk’. And I don’t want to be anywhere else. I don’t want _you_ to be anywhere else. I want you to be here.”

“What?” Nick was confused, but as he glanced around at the Cleaners again, realisation dawned. “Oh my god. You don’t just want me to _be_ here. You want to _keep_ me here. That’s right, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean, Cutter?” Jenny’s tone was one of someone who was scared, but trying to hide it. She wasn’t doing a very good job.

Helen smiled again. “Well done,” she said. “I knew you’d get there in the end.”

“But _why_?” asked Nick. “Why is it so important that I – that we – all stay put?”

Helen didn’t answer, but her gaze flickered significantly to the anomaly detector, and Nick felt another piece of the jigsaw slot into place.

“It’s something to do with the anomalies, isn’t it?” he said slowly. “You’re trying to keep us away from them.” He thought for a second. “But it’s more specific than that, isn’t it? You’re trying to keep us away from one in particular, aren’t you? You know when one’s going to open, and you don’t want us going anywhere near it.”

“I don’t know why you keep saying ‘us’, Nick,” said Helen. “I couldn’t care less about the rest of your little team. Mr. Temple and Miss Maitland, James and Jenny here, even darling Stephen, none of them matter. It’s just more convenient to keep them where I can control them. After all, I wouldn’t want them trying to mount a rescue and spoiling my plans.”

“So it’s just me, then? You’re trying to keep _me_ away from this anomaly?”

“Exactly.”

“But why? What anomaly is it? Why is it so important?”

Again, Helen didn’t answer. But she didn’t need to. The anomaly detector answered for her. As the siren rang out the screens sprang to life, instantly setting to work to pinpoint the location of the anomaly.

Nick turned away from Helen and watched, barely aware of Jenny hurrying up beside him and watching too. Quickly, the detector homed in on the phenomenon it was seeking, the locator graphic settling over a _very_ familiar area – the Forest of Dean.

“I don’t understand,” said Jenny, raising her voice to make herself heard. “What’s so special about that anomaly? We know it exists. We know where it goes. It doesn’t make sense.”

Nick looked at Helen, not liking the triumphant look he saw on her face. His brain was racing through the possibilities, seeking out possible reasons as to why Helen would want to keep him away from this most familiar of anomalies.

And then he had it. He knew.

He stepped closer to Helen, ignoring Jenny’s hand on his arm, Lester’s outraged look, and the raised weapon of the Cleaner closest to them. When he spoke, only Helen could hear him.

“You think I would try to go back, don’t you?” he said. “It’s like Connor thought – now that I know that old timeline still exists somewhere, I would want to try and find a way back to it. Back to…Claudia. The Forest of Dean anomaly hasn’t been open for a few months – dormant, on holiday, whatever – so it hasn’t been a problem before. But you knew it was going to open today, and you didn’t want me trying to get back there. So you made sure I wouldn’t. You made sure I would have to stay here, in this life I didn’t chose, and I didn’t want.”

Helen’s eyes flashed, and she pulled a face of mock-sympathy. “I’m sorry, Nick,” she said. “I’m only trying to help you move on. You’ve never been very good at that in the past, so I thought I’d give you a hand.”

Nick smiled. “You think I haven’t moved on?” he said. “Things have changed, Helen.  _I’ve_ changed. You thought you had to stop me from trying to go back. But in truth, you didn’t have to do _anything_. I may not have chosen this life, but I’m happy here now. I don’t _want_ to go back.”

He had one second to enjoy the thwarted look on Helen’s face before the gunfire started.

Nick ducked down quickly, out of the corner of his eye seeing Lester also diving for cover behind the anomaly detector, and hoping that Jenny had had the sense to do the same. There was a grunt as the Cleaner closest to them collapsed suddenly, and Nick couldn’t help thinking, _one down_.

It was hard to tell where the gunfire was coming from – he didn’t dare lift his head even a little to check, even though it sounded like, to his still somewhat untrained ear, there were only a couple of shooters.

Enough to take out all the Cleaners?

The siren abruptly went silent, making the clatter of gunfire sound that much sharper, that much more dangerous. The other Cleaners surrounding the detector seemed to have been shot like their friend, if the way they’d hit the floor was any indication. But the rest of them, on the ramp and the upper walkway, now seemed to have pinpointed the source of the opposing bullets – by turning his head just a little, Nick could see that they were focusing all their fire on the doorway next to Lester’s office that led to the rest of the top floor. But he still couldn’t see who it was who had come to the rescue. And he couldn’t help thinking that their saviours were vastly outnumbered.

But then more gunfire started – this time coming from the double doors leading to the labs and armoury. And this time Nick _could_ see who was responsible for it. For a fleeting second he caught Lieutenant Rees’ eye – the soldier nodded at him grimly and then carried on shooting.

All the Cleaners on the ramp were out of action now, and the ones on the walkway seemed to be losing heart. Nick felt it was safe to raise his head a little now, and he could see that the men that were left on the upper storey were looking distinctly uncertain about the turn events had taken. One or two of them looked down towards the atrium floor, seemingly asking for orders.

Only they weren’t going to get any. Nick suddenly realised what he should have noticed straight away.

Helen was gone. In the confusion she had slipped away, leaving her loyal – and apparently dispensable – bodyguard in the firing line.

The gunfire suddenly died away, and Nick looked up to see the last two Cleaners clearly in trouble as Captain Jacobs, Lieutenant Anders, Corporal Carter…and Stephen…appeared on the walkway, the captain and the lieutenant with their weapons trained on the enemy. Carter and Stephen appeared to be unarmed.

Nick scrambled out from under the anomaly detector, intent on calling up to them – he knew what the Cleaners were like, he’d seen the way the one in the Silurian had responded to his situation.

But he was too late. Without even a glance at each other, the two remaining Cleaners pulled out their pistols and shot themselves. Jacobs and Anders recoiled slightly, and Nick heard Jenny gasp behind him as he closed his eyes briefly.

“Are you alright?”

Rees was approaching across the atrium, his question including all three of them.

Nick nodded. Jenny followed suit, although he couldn’t help noticing she looked a little pale.

“Sir?” The lieutenant was looking at Lester, who for some reason looked unhappy with the conclusion of events.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Lester replied impatiently. He glared at Nick. “I see Helen has managed to escape us _again_ ,” he said, his face twisting in annoyance. “And not one of this lot left alive to question, either.” He nudged the body of the Cleaner lying next to the detector distastefully with his toe. “Not a very good result, gentlemen.”

“Sorry, sir.” Jacobs, Anders, Carter, and Stephen were heading down the ramp, although the captain looked anything _but_ apologetic. “There wasn’t much we could do once they’d decided they weren’t going to let themselves be taken.”

Jenny made a small sound of distress, and Rees looked at her in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Jenny replied. Unconsciously she stood more upright, and Nick stifled a smile. “Has anyone got any idea how _she_ got in here?”

“That’s just what I was going to ask,” said Lester. “This whole situation has been unacceptable from beginning to end. It seems a complete security review is in order.”

“Perhaps you could check the security cam…” Nick began, before trailing off. “Where’s Connor?” he asked suddenly. “And Abby?”

“They’re in the server room,” replied Rees. He looked at Jenny. “Abby’s going to need an ambulance, and quickly.”

“I’ll arrange it,” promised Jenny.

“But why haven’t they come out?” said Nick. He started heading towards the double doors, Rees following hurriedly.

“I don’t know,” the soldier was saying. “They should know it’s safe now…”

*   *   *   *   *

Connor gripped the gun tightly, and tried not imagine what might be going on in the rest of the ARC. He hadn’t wanted the weapon, but right now he was extremely grateful that Rees had forced him to take it anyway.

All sounds of battle had stopped about five minutes previously, and since then Connor had heard not a peep. He wished he could still see the security feed, and find out what was happening. But, and this was just his luck, stray bullets had taken out _both_ the security cameras in the atrium, leaving him effectively blind.

And the fact that Rees hadn’t come back yet did not bode well. Particularly since Abby had now slipped into unconsciousness, the combination of pain and blood loss finally taking its toll. Connor was huddled on the floor next to her, eyes fixed on the door, listening to her erratic breathing with frightened ears.

He knew he could have gone out there – braved whatever situation he might find to discover who had come out on top. Except that…what good would it do? If Helen had won, he would just be giving himself up sooner than he needed to. At least if he stayed hidden there was a chance he could do something (and his mind shied away from the possible fate of Nick – and the others – if they had lost).

And if Helen had been defeated…well, Rees knew where he was. They would be found eventually. And Connor didn’t think it was a good idea to leave Abby alone in her current state. What if something else happened to her?

No, the best course of action was to stay put, and try to figure out a plan in case one should be needed.

The squeak of the door handle attracted his attention immediately, and he suddenly realised with horror that he hadn’t locked the door after Rees had left. Well, it was too late now.

Shakily, he raised the gun, aiming it squarely at the door. It opened slowly, the bright white light from the corridor dazzling him in the dimness of the server room, making him blink at the silhouette outlined in the doorway.

“Connor?”

It was Nick. Relief flooded through him and he smiled weakly.

“Connor?”

Nick’s voice sounded wary, and Connor suddenly realised he was still aiming the gun, the barrel pointing directly at Nick. Quickly he lowered it, placing it on the floor beside him as Nick finally crossed the room and knelt down in front of him.

“Oh my god, Connor, are you alright?”

For a second Connor was confused, not understanding why Nick suddenly sounded so frightened. Then he noticed the way Nick was looking at his t-shirt, and he looked down at the smears of blood that were adorning it.

“I’m fine,” he replied quickly. “It’s Abby’s,” he added, in a quiet voice. His gaze slid sideways to fix on her still form worriedly. “She’s unconscious,” he said. “I don’t know how long for.”

“Jenny’s calling an ambulance now,” Nick said reassuringly.

“We need to get her out of here and make her more comfortable until it arrives,” said a new voice.

Connor started slightly – he hadn’t even noticed Rees arrive. Stephen was with the soldier, and he helped Rees lift Abby gently and carry her out of the room. Connor’s eyes followed the little group until they turned into the corridor, and then fixed themselves on Nick again.

“Hey,” said Nick, smiling a little.

“Hey,” replied Connor, trying, but not quite managing, to smile back.

Nick frowned. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I promise you, I’m fine. It’s just…I didn’t know what was going on. I thought…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.”

“No, come on. What did you think?”

“I thought you might be dead, okay!” Connor snapped, knowing that his anger was unwarranted, but figuring that it was better than sounding like a totally pathetic and scared little boy. “You were completely outnumbered by Helen’s clones, and I couldn’t see what was happening, and I imagined the worst! You don’t have to tell me how stupid that is.”

Nick’s worry turned into an altogether softer expression. “Its not stupid at all,” he said gently. “I’m sorry you had to think that. But luckily Captain Jacobs and his men were right on target. I was never in any danger.”

“Liar,” said Connor roughly.

“Well, okay, maybe a _little_ danger,” Nick allowed. “But we’re safe now. All the Cleaners have been…dealt with.”

Connor noticed the equivocation, but didn’t call Nick on it. “And Helen?” he asked instead.

“Gone,” said Nick shortly. “Again.”

“How _does_ she do it?” Connor wondered. “Anyone would think she had an invisibility cloak or something.”

“I somehow doubt that,” said Nick, grinning. “She’s just a very slippery customer, that’s all.” Then he stood up, holding out a hand to pull Connor up after him. “Come on. I’m sure Lester will want to hear everyone’s point of view on what happened. Then you can get changed and we can go and see Abby in the hospital. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good,” Connor said. Then he impulsively pulled Nick into a kiss.

Nick looked surprised. “What was that for?”

“No particular reason. Just needed to, that’s all.”

Nick brushed his thumb gently across Connor’s cheek. “I think we need to amend our schedule slightly. Lester, clothes, hospital, _home_. How does _that_ sound?”

Connor smiled. “Even better.”


End file.
